El fenix dorado
by Camila Aloi
Summary: blaze es salvada por kai, y esta lo utiliza y lo obliga a hacer cosas malas... ¡¿kai se dara cuenta de que ella esta jugando con el!


**El fénix dorado…**

* * *

kai estaba apoyado en la baranda del parque con los ojos clavados en las nubes cuando de pronto escucho gritos y se apresuró a ver que era…

Cuando llego al lugar vio a una chica de su edad tirada en el suelo y un hombre a punto de disiparle, el actuó rápido y ataco al hombre quitándole el arma, Kai le apunto y este se asustó y se largó corriendo, volteo a ver a la chica y se le acerco.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kai y vio la mano de la chica cubierta con sangre.-tranquila te ayudare.-dijo y la alzo en brazos procurando no herirla más de lo que estaba.

-gracias.-dijo ella con una voz dulce y calmada Kai la miro y se perdió en sus ojos color gris humo ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sostuvo bien.

-de nada, no podía dejar que te matara.-dijo el ella hiso una mueca de dolor Kai la llevo a un bosque y la dejo suavemente en el suelo.

-duele mucho.-dijo ella y soltó algunas lágrimas, Kai se arrancó parte de uno de sus guantes y lo puso sobre su herida haciendo presión levemente y lo ato alrededor de su abdomen.

-¿mejor?-pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos.

-sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Kai.

-me llamo Kai, ¿y tú?-dijo él y se miraron a los ojos.

-me llamo Blaze.-dijo ella y sus ojos se cubrieron de un brillo dorado cual chispas de fuego lo que hiso sonreír al ruso.

-tienes chispas en los ojos.-murmuro Kai lo cual hiso sonrojar a la siberiana.

-lo se.-dijo tímidamente.

-son preciosas.-dijo para obtener un sonrojo de su parte.

-gracias, tus ojos también son lindos ese tono cambia según las estaciones.-explico Blaze.

-gracias.-dijo él y se volvió a sonrojar.

Soplo una brisa fresca e hiso que el cabello rojo fuego de Blaze se moviera al igual que el flequillo de Kai, él le corrió el cabello del rostro.

-¿te ocurre algo Blaze?-pregunto Kai al ver a Blaze algo asustada.

-¡cuidado Kai!-grito desesperada y una bola de fuego apareció en su mano y la lanzo al mismo hombre de hace rato.

- Blaze ¿Cómo lo?...-pregunto Kai pero no pudo terminar porque Blaze aunque le doliera la herida tomo a Kai del brazo y corrieron de allí.

-detalles luego ahora sigue corriendo.-dijo ella y siguieron corriendo pero se desplomo.

-Blaze no deberías correr, sigues herida.-dijo Kai y Blaze lloro.

-no debiste ayudarme, saldrás herido.-dijo ella y se levantó.

-no me importa Blaze te ayudare.-dijo el Blaze se volteó y lo abrazo, el bicolor solo acepto el abrazo.

-te lo agradezco Kai.-dijo ella y comenzó a llorar lagrimas que al tocar el suelo se hacían humo.

**-3 horas después en otro bosque-**

Kai y Blaze estaban mirando el cielo nocturno, ella le había dicho a Kai sobre que era mitad fénix…

-vaya, vaya pero si es mi fénix favorita y mi querido nieto.-dijo un hombre y ambos se dieron vuelta Kai no pudo creerlo y Blaze comenzaba a arder.

-¡Voltaire!-grito ella y Voltaire saco un arma y le disparo en el brazo a Kai.

-eso te pasa por traicionarme Kai.-dijo él y Kai callo de rodillas al piso apretando su brazo para contener la sangre.

-déjalo no le hagas daño.-rogo Blaze.

**-punto de vista de Kai-**

Yo estaba conteniendo la sangre y veo a Blaze enfrentarse a mi abuelo.

-no lo hagas Blaze no mueras por mi culpa.-dije yo y comencé a llorar mi abuelo me miro con rabia y se me acerco y me tomo del rostro.

-eres una vergüenza mírate Kai, arriesgas tu vida por una torpe y monstruosa chica, morirás por ella niño estúpido.-me dijo fríamente y yo llore con más fuerza.

-prefiero que me mates ahora que volver a ver tu maldita cara.-dije yo y el me golpeo haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-ya déjalo por favor.- lloro ella y Boris la atrapo por los brazos y no pudo escapar.

-déjala ¿Qué quieres de ella Boris?-dije yo y trate de levantarme pero el saco una navaja y amenazo el cuello de Blaze.

-sus poderes.-dijo mi abuelo.

-hazme lo que quieras pero suelta a Blaze.-dije yo y me levante pero mi abuelo me golpeo otra vez haciendo que me estrelle contra un árbol.

-Kai, Voltaire por favor te lo pido no lo lastimes.-rogo Blaze.

-mira como lo hago Blazie.-amenazo mi abuelo y se acercó a mí con una navaja.

En ese momento Blaze comienza a arder en llamas y sus ojos gris humo se tornan rojo fuego y su cabello se cubre de fuego y unas alas doradas aparecen en su espalda.

-¡aléjate del ahora!-grito ella y el fuego a su al rededor crecía con más furia y ataco a Boris quemando sus manos.

-maldita.-murmuro Boris.

-la pagaras muy caro si vuelves a tocarlo Voltaire.-amenazo ella y vi como una bola de fuego apareció en su mano.

-Blaze no te atreverías.-dijo Voltaire.

-oh claro que si.-dijo ella.

-no lo hagas Blaze.-dije yo con voz débil.

-Kai, no dejare que te haga daño, no mas.-dijo ella y comenzó a llorar pero antes lanzo una leve bola de fuego a mi abuelo haciendo que se vayan.

-Blaze.-dije yo y ella corrió a mi lado yo había perdido mucha sangre.

-Kai lo lamento es mi culpa.-dijo Blaze entre lágrimas y volvió a su estado normal.

-no es tu culpa Blaze no llores.-dije yo y le acaricien el rostro sus lágrimas ardían.

-no las toques.-dijo ella y miro mi brazo y sentí como las lágrimas caían sobre el y se cerraba la herida, dolía un poco.

-las lágrimas de un fénix tienen poderes curativos.-dije yo y la herida se cerró dejando una cicatriz.

-si así es.-dijo Blaze y se me acerco.

-quédate quieta.-dije yo y puse mi mano en su rostro y fui corriendo mi mano hacia atrás para entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello y tire de ella hacia mí y nos besamos, sus labios eran tibios y suaves y sentí como el fuego corría dentro de mí, ella solo acepto el beso y su cabello se tornó blanco por un segundo y volvió a rojo...

-me gusto.-dijo ella y le sonreí.

- a mí también.-le respondí y me abrazo con fuerza.

-tenía miedo, creí que morirías Kai.-dijo ella y yo la abrase.

-no Blaze eso no pasara.-dije yo segura y ella se apartó de mí y me levante del suelo.

-eres muy bueno.-dijo Blaze y un leve sonrojo invadió mis mejillas.

-tu eres muy Valiente.-dijo yo y Blaze me dedico una sonrisa.

-gracias.-dijo ella y fuimos más adentro en el bosque y hacia frio era de noche.

-punto de vista de nadie-

-hace frio.-dijo Blaze y comenzó a temblar y Kai trajo leña.

-¿puedes hacerlo Blaze?-pido Kai y Blaze hiso una pequeña bola de fuego y armo una fogata.

-así está mejor.-dijo ella y Kai se sentó a su lado.

-si tienes razón.-dijo Kai y abrazo a Blaze por la espalda y la beso en la mejilla.

-me sorprende que no tengas novia con lo guapo que eres Kai.-dijo Blaze y miro a los ojos a su ruso héroe.

-nunca eh tenido, no soy ese tipo de chico que solo quiere tener novia para presumir.- explico el ruso.

-qué bueno detesto ah esos chicos.-dijo ella y beso con suavidad los labios del bicolor.

-eres muy linda.-dijo el de ojos grises.

-"genial se la creyo"-pensaba blaze...

* * *

**continuara**


End file.
